Tales of the Night
by Captain Mabe
Summary: Forge/Berto. Snapshots of their lives. Takes place during various episodes, not always in order. Some a lemony, some angsty, and other a bit mild. Still, at least they had each other, right?
1. Just A Chat

**Tales of the Night **by: Lady-Cynic

**Summary:** Forge has one of his long talks with Berto, and things get a little sticky. PWP. Episode marker 1-5.

**A/N: **I ship it so fucking hard. All translations at the end.

**Warning/Ratings:** M/NC-17. Involves sex, implied spanking, and naughty toys.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Max Steel. I was barely a 5 year old little shit head when the first incarnation was created; I can hardly call ownership over the new one.

**•Just A Chat•**

Forge stared at the files at hand, skimming through them quickly. A muffled noise came from his desk, and he looked over the holo-tablet.

"So Berto, have we learned our lesson?" The scientist gave a small whimper as the plug that Forge had used on him pushed itself deeper into him, the head already rubbing against his prostate before moving back in a continuous teasing cycle. It was tortuous.

"Nngh, yes, I learned my lesson Forge. I-hnng-I won't leave controllers to giant robots lying around anymore. Now please, nngh, _por favor_, just, ha, just-" [1]

"Just what, Berto?" Forge was laughing now. The scientist was tied down his desk, his cock pressed against the smooth wood, his face flushed from embarrassment and pleasure, while his bare ass was forced upward, giving Forge a nice view. He kinda liked him like this. Especially since he could still see the faint red marks on his behind from when he spanked him.

"Please, Ferrus!" Ooh, he was using his last name this time. That means the scientist _really_ wanted it.

"Please what?" He was having too much fun with this.

"Just fuck me already! _¡Pinche biejo!_" [2]

"Who are you calling old Roberto?" He loomed over the Latino and removed the long plug that was currently within him. Berto gave a little mewl of protest, but he was quickly placated when Forge replaced it with his own cock. He had been half hard for a while now, but the scientist had brought him to full hardness with that little pleading display.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for the next few days, let alone sit down," he growled into his ears.

"Is that a promise?" He started laughed but it was quickly cut off when Forge began to move, and soon he became a moaning mess, speaking gibberish nonsense in Spanish.

His arms had been tied in front of him before hand so that he wouldn't be able to take out the plug from his punishment, so now he scrambled to gain purchase on the desk. He tried to contain the noises he was making, Forge's office was hardly soundproof, but it was getting exceedingly harder when he kept ramming his cock against him, over and over. Berto was so close to coming after that long teasing session he just had, and anything would send him off the edge. That's when he felt something brush his cock, and he whimpered as Forge began to stroke him in time with his own thrusts.

He didn't last very long, and he screamed loudly as he came, hot com splattering all over Forge's desk and his belly. Forge came soon after that, filling him to the brim. But Berto was already drifting off on the euphoric bliss from his own orgasm, so he didn't really notice when Forge finally untied him. Instead, he allowed himself to be handled by the old soldier and cleaned up while he regained his breath. He let out a chuckle as Forge situated them both on his chair. Who said the old man didn't like post-sex cuddles?

"That was fun," Berto murmured against Forge's chest. The soldier frowned.

"Punishment's aren't suppose to be fun," he growled out.

"Hmm, well this one was." He played with the scarring on his chest plate, entranced by how they made microscopic patterns on the plastic.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Forge sighed out. Berto looked up and smiled.

"I don't know Chief, but I got a few ideas."

"Heh, I did make a promise that you wouldn't be able to stand afterwards, and I never break my promises." Berto laughed once more but it was soon cut off by Forge's kiss. It looks like this meeting would extend a little bit longer it would seem.

•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•

Berto tried to walk out of Forge's office without any noticeable limp. But it was really, really hard when he couldn't really feel anything past his waste saving a painfully sweet tingling sensation. Forge wasn't kidding when he said he'd fuck him good. It didn't help that the man decided to leave the vibrating plug in him as an added punishment. And he wouldn't be able to take it out until Forge turned it off in the privacy of his quarters. He was about to make his way to his station when suddenly Max jumped out in front of him, a skateboard in hand.

"Hey Berto, what're you doing in front of Uncle Ferris' office?" He had an innocent look on his face, and Berto almost felt guilty for the lie he was about to tell. Forge and his relationship wasn't exactly public news.

"Isn't it obvious Max," Steel butted in, "he just got back from that long talk with your Uncle! Prolly chewed him out for leaving C.Y.T.R.O.'s remote lying around like that."

"Yikes! Sorry about that man, completely forgot about that. But don't worry, Uncle Ferris isn't that mean. Anyways, wanna hang out and skateboard a bit?"

"Ehe, no thanks man. I kinda need to get back to work. Especially since, you know, I let C.Y.T.R.O. get hijacked by a homicidal megalomaniac."

"Oh yeah, no problem. See ya later Berto!" He watched as Max and Steel skated away down the hallway when he suddenly felt a spike in pressure from the plug, and he bit his lip as he tried to make his way to his quarters. There was no way in hell he could work under these conditions.

-Fin-

**A/N:** I totally did not just follow a hentai formula to write this. Because if I did, there would be a mini cut scene right before the good parts that showed us how we got to the porny section of the fic. Hentai's are a tease like that. Luckily I'm not! :D

Translations:

[1]: por favor = please/pretty please; lit. for a favor

[2]: pinche biejo = fucking old man


	2. Returned

**Tales of the Night **by: Lady-Cynic

**Summary:** Forge was back, and that's all that mattered to Berto. Episode marker 1.14.

**A/N:** This fanfic could've gone many ways, but I ended up with the version that was more comfort than hurt and not as angsty as I thought it'd be. All translations at the end.

**Warnings/Rating:** K+. Mild spoilers if you're new to the show.

**Disclaimer: **Lol nope.

**•Returned•**

The door to Forge's office opened with a pneumatic hiss and Berto stepped in. He looked around as the door shut behind him. Forge, who was sitting behind his desk, looked up and began to stand just as the scientist came barreling for him.

"Berto, are you-"

"I just needed to make sure, ok. Just please, let me hold you for a little while." The old soldier said nothing as the scientist held on to him tightly, breathing him in as he buried his face into his neck.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here. You don't need to worry." Forge gently combed his fingers through the scientist's hair as he whispered to him.

"You were gone. You were gone and I didn't know if you were dead or alive, and _Dios mío, no puedo vivir conmigo si esa era la casó._ If you were dead I-I" [1]

"Hey now, don't talk like that. I'm not dead." The word "yet" hung thick in the air though. They both knew that sooner or later the job would kill them. There was no guaranteed safety, and neither of them were naïve enough to believe that there was. So they stood there, just holding each other as the night slipped on by. Berto didn't want to let go, and Forge didn't particularly want him to either, but the sun had long since set down and the science division would be wondering where there head officer and eventually the others would seek Forge out.

"You have to go," he whispered.

_"No quiero," _Berto whispered back. Forge sighed and the scientist hesitantly brought his head up. He gave him a small smile. The one he reserved for only the private moments they had with each other, for the lonely nights that they passed with each other, the passing moments in the hallway, the moment their eyes connect during meetings, and when they managed to actually get a day just for themselves. Forge returned the smile. [2]

Up in the sky, the moon rose to full power, shinning brightly down on all of Copper Canyon. And under this warm night, two people were reminded of their own fragile mortality.

-Fin-

**A/N:** I blame Twila for my new addiction. *Glares heavily at you.* I know you'll see this cos my punk ass is gonna send it to your dork ass.

Translations:

[1]: Dios mío, no puedo vivir conmigo si esa era la casó = My God, I wouldn't [be able to] live with myself if that was the case.

[2]: No quiero: I don't want to.


	3. Taking Time

**Tales of the Night **by: Lady-Cynic

**Summary: **It was possibly one of the most intricate work he has done, and definitely his best. But he hated it with all his heart and soul. Because the reason why he created it still stung his heart. Episode marker 1.26 AKA the season finale.

**A/N:** I will never get over Forge losing his arm like that. And I will never get over Berto's face when he thought Forge was dead. Dork ass babies keep breaking my heart.

**Warnings/Ratings: **K+. "Mild" spoilers for season 1 finale. I guess it could be considered dark/angsty. But not really no.

**Disclaimer: **Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

**•Taking Time•**

He lay against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart thump against his ear. His fingers idly moved in circular patterns against the cold metal of his arm. He traced from where is joined at his shoulder down to the wrist, his eyes straining to make out the details that he knew was there. He made that arm for Forge; it was perfect once it synchronized with his brain. Tough, durable, and flexible, it was built to last. The metal alloy was one of his own creation that helped it stop from oxidizing and breaking under most extreme pressure. Not even C.Y.T.R.O. was this magnificent.

Berto hated that arm with every fiber of his being. Because it meant Forge didn't have his real arm anymore. It meant that his big, badass Chief was very, very mortal. And it meant that he nearly died today. He felt the tears begin to sting his eyes, and he clamped his free arm down on his mouth so he wouldn't cry. His father had told him to never cry, that tears was only reserved for death or birth, nothing in between. But he couldn't help it, because Forge nearly died today, and Berto knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. The tears began to spill down his face, and his body shook with his silent cries.

He felt something cold touch his face, and he looked up to see Forge staring down at him, his new hand brushing away the tears in vain. "Come here," he murmured. Berto tightened his hold on Forge and moved himself up so his face was level to the other man's.

He stared at the old soldier and felt a fresh wave of tears come by. "Forge..." He couldn't bring himself to say anymore on the matter as his throat clamped up and he began to son harder. Forge held onto the lithe scientist and whispered soothing words in his ear.

"Hey now, hey, it's ok. I'm still alive. And I'm good as new thanks to you. Don't cry Berto. I'm not leaving yet."

"You almost died today Forge. I can't, oh God, I just can't imagine my life without you. I love you too much."

Forge said nothing. They rarely told each other I love you. It wasn't something that came to the soldier easily. Fighting, killing, maiming, and protecting yes. But love? Love was something for artists. Someone softer and kinder. Nothing like him. But...

But the scientist made him into just that. He took his worn, frayed edges and smoothed him out, with a tender passion that he felt he didn't deserve. And God forbid that he ever lost the man himself. It was just as Berto had said, he loved him so much that he couldn't imagine his life otherwise without him. Forge licked his lips.

"I love you too. And I'll never leave you. Not if I can help it. " Berto calmed down after that, placated by his soft words.

"Forge, ... how are we going to survive this?"

He didn't have an answer.

-Fin-

**A/N:** What the actual fuck did I just write? God was I sleep deprived. Fucking this is the crap I expect some noob to write. OwO *secretly loves it* Maybe I'll clean this up later, but for now, I'm off to hangout with all of my female cousins and play video games and eat pizza. It's Support the Dork Day today.


	4. Doubled Over

**Tales of the Night** by: CaptainMabe

**Summary: **They were like a bunch of teenagers really, except they weren't. Might as well be for all intents and purposes.

**A/N: **A while back I asked my followers on my main tumblr for NSFW prompts. Twila gave me Berto/Forge and I churned this baby out.

**•Doubled Over•**

Berto reeeeeally didn't think fucking in the lab was a good idea, but Forge had promised to lock the door, and he was doing that thing with his mouth on his neck, so he really couldn't say no. The older man hoisted him up the table, his hands already palming the front of his jeans.

"You're pretty excited Berto, afraid someone's gonna walk in on us?"

"Didn't you lock the door?!" Berto hissed. Forge pressed his lips against his.

"Don't worry I did." His hand slipped past the waistband, stroking hot skin underneath it. Berto moaned and wound his arms around Forge's neck as he nibbled him. He spread his legs farther apart Forge began to trail down kisses downward before stopping at the front of his jeans. Berto bit down on his finger when Forge began to unzip him and pull him into his mouth.

If ever asked to describe his forays with Forge, Berto would have no explanation. All there was to it was intense pleasure, searing heat, and a tongue that managed to be everywhere at once. He choked out a noise that was half whine and half groan, and Berto ended up doubled over, clutching onto Forge as he continued to suck and bob his head. It wasn't too long before he came, filling the older man's mouth.

It was that exact moment the steel doors opened. "Hey Berto wha—OH MY GOD UNCLE FERRIS!"

"YOU SAID YOU CLOSED THE DOORS _¡P__ENDEJO!_"

**A/N: Short, I know, but the prompt filling wasn't meant to be long. **


End file.
